


Fly High

by lovelyday86



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyday86/pseuds/lovelyday86
Summary: Donghyuck wants to surprise Jaemin on his birthday.It doesn't go as well as planned





	Fly High

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neocitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neocitz/gifts).



> This is something a bit old and a bit new.
> 
> With the help of someone special, I found a new perspective for this fic and have decided to share it with you all. The original was my first NCT fic ever so I don't have the heart to delete it, but this version is also something I'm very proud of, and I hope you enjoy it

Jaemin is afraid of heights. His parents had found out the hard way when they took him to an amusement park at the age of five and forced him to ride the Ferris Wheel with his older cousins. It was just one of those facts that everyone knew about him. Everyone except his boyfriend, apparently. For his birthday Donghyuck has gifted him a hot air balloon ride. Jaemin, seeing the the expectant look on his boyfriend's face, had done his very best to look both pleased and excited as he received the card.

"Do you like it?" Donghyuck asks.

"Of course I do. I love it," Jaemin replies without hesitation. Nothing made him happier than seeing Donghyuck happy.

"I knew it!"

Jaemin, crushed by his boyfriend’s slightly smaller, but compact frame can only laugh, equal parts relieved and horrified. Relieved that Donghyuck had believed his little act and horrified at the prospect of having to ride in a hot air balloon. Donghyuck is sitting in his lap and he holds him close, pressing his nose to the nape of Donghuck’s nape to calm his nerves. It works, sort of, so to distract himself even more Jaemin takes advantage of their close proximity, nipping at Donghyuck's earlobe. He shudders against him and Jaemin chuckles. "So predictable."

"Oh, yeah?" Donghyuck answers, incapable of backing down from even the silliest of challenges.

Before Jaemin can answer, Donghyuck has shifted them to a lying position on the couch, his knees straddling Jaemin’s hips. "How's that for predictable?"

"Hmmm..." Jaemin hums. He brings the tip of his index finger to his mouth, pondering. He taps his bottom lip once, twice, three times and Donghyuck has had enough.

Donghyuck grabs both of Jaemin's wrists in one hand, easily pinning them over his head. He watches his boyfriend smile wide. Maybe heart flutters were an actual thing after all. Donghyuck can only shake his head as he says, "You drive me crazy. You know that?"

"That's my job and I'm damn good at it."

Donghyuck arches an eyebrow. “I don’t remember you applying for this position.”

“Sounds like a lie to me,” Jaemin is still grinning. “Since I was the only applicant.”

Instead of admitting defeat Donghyuck leans forward to kiss Jaemin’s smart mouth.

It's the night before the dreaded hot air balloon ride and Jaemin can't sleep. He shifts in the bed again, rolling over to face the sleeping form beside him. It's too late to back out now and Jaemin sighs, not in the least bit surprised at the lengths he was willing to go to in order to make Donghyuck happy.

As if on cue Donghyuck, with his eyes still closed mumbles, "If you roll around in this bed one more time I'm gonna pick your ass up and drop you on the couch."

"Sorry, babe. Did I wake you?"

"Of course not. I'm sleep talking."

Even though he knows Donghyuck is joking, Jaemin can’t help but feel slighted at the off handed comment. He puts his back to the alleged sleep talking man, opting to hug his pillow instead.

At the lack of response Donghyuck finally open his eyes. He can barely make out where Jaemin is from under the rumpled pile blankets. "Nana?" Still nothing. Donghyuck scoots forward to wrap his arms around Jaemin’s middle and kiss the top of his head. "Such a good boy. Falling asleep right away."

Jaemin snorts.

"Still awake, I see. What's wrong? Why can't you sleep?" He feels Jaemin shrug in his arms.

"You nervous about tomorrow?"

"A little" Jaemin finally admits because it's easier in the dark where he can't see Donghyuck’s face.

"Why? Afraid I'm gonna pop the question?"

Lightning quick, Jaemin rolls back over to shove Donghyuck in the chest. "Don't joke about that!"

"Who says I'm joking? I think it'd be really romantic, offering you a ring at 2000 feet up in the air."

_ 2000 feet? Do hot air balloons really go that high? I'm screwed.  _ "It would not be romantic!" Jaemin fires back, determined not to let his nerves get the best of him. "It would be cheesy and cliche and that's not how it's gonna happen anyway."

"It's not?" Donghyuck had actually been making a joke, but Jaemin's unexpected outburst had piqued his interest.

"Of course not. I'm gonna propose to you." The words fly out of Jaemin’s mouth before he can stop them and he's instantly embarrassed. He's grateful, once again, for the dark room because Donghyuck can't see his blush.

"Hmmmm..." Donghyuck hums. "I don't think so."

"You're right. It's too soon. I don't know what I was thinking. Sorry." Jaemin feels like a fool, a loose lipped, anxious fool. He hugs the pillow that much tighter, waiting for Donghyuck's response.

"Nah. I'm proposing to you."

"What -"

"Yeah, it's gonna be me. Definitely."

Jaemin frees himself from Donghyuck's embrace to sit up in bed. He crosses his arms over his chest. "No it's not. It's gonna be me because I'm -. I'm your senior."

Donghyuck scoffs. Jaemin would bring up the fact that he’d started dance lessons at the academy exactly one year before Donghyuck even though it had been years. He'd dropped the honorific a long ago. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It means respect your elders, Donghyuck-ah," Jaemin replies with a smirk.

"We’re literally the same age,” Donghyuck mutters. He cringes internally when he checks the time on his phone. 1:46 AM. “Whatever. Can we go back to sleep now?"

Jaemin hums in agreement and they settle into a comfortable position, limbs and blankets tangled in an intimate and familiar way.

"I love you, Nana," Donghyuck whispers, pressing a light kiss to Jaemin’s left shoulder.

Jaemin doesn’t say a thing.

"Nana?.... Jaemin?" Donghyuck can barely make it out, but the wide grin on Jaemin's face has him rolling his eyes. He takes a deep breath. "Jaemin  _ sunbae. _ "

Jaemin opens one eye, trying his best not to laugh at the sleep deprived irritation etched on Donghyuck's face. "Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Donghyuck-ah. Now lets sleep."

//

Even before they reach 2000 feet Donghyuck knows he's made a big mistake. How did he not know that Jaemin was so afraid of heights? No, afraid wasn't the right word, petrified. Yeah, Jaemin is looking pretty petrified right about now.

"I'm sorry, babe! I didn't know!" Donghyuck exclaims for the thousandth time since take off. "We'll land as soon as possible, okay? I promise."

Jaemin nods into the crook of Donghyuck's neck. He'd shut his eyes as soon as the basket had left the ground.

Basket. Jaemin can't believe he's floating around in the sky while seated in an oversized picnic basket. The damn thing didn't even have seatbelts. Their pilot had been nice enough, patiently explaining take off and landing procedures with a smile on his face, but for the life of him Jaemin could not figure out why someone would choose this as a career. He keeps his eyes shut and grips Donghyuck’s hand even tighter.

Even though he’s sure that Jaemin has turned the majority of the bones in his hand to dust with the force of his grip, Donghyuck doesn't complain. Sure, Jaemin could've told him that he didn't want to go on the hot air balloon ride, but Donghyuck feels like he should've already known that. He’s also not surprised that Jaemin was willing to face one of his biggest fears in order to spare his feelings. What kind of boyfriend was Donghyuck? A horrible one, that kind. They stay like that for awhile, Donghyuck running his thumb over the back of Jaemin's hand.

"Donghuck?" Jaemin’s voice is barely above a whisper and Donghyuck almost doesn't hear him.

"Yes?"

"Are we almost done?"

_ I am officially the worst boyfriend ever,  _ Donghyuck thinks. He lifts their linked hands to kiss the back of Jaemin’'s. "Almost done. Just a little while longer, okay? I'm so sorry." He feels Jaemin nod against him.

"No, it's okay. I’m okay,” Jaemin swallows. His throat is so dry. “You can get up and get a better look at the view. I'll be fine."

"No way,” Donghyuck protests. I'm staying right here beside you." Truthfully the view was amazing, but Donghyuck was keeping it to himself. No point in sharing since Jaemin couldn't see any of it. He'd chosen the flight late in the day so they could watch the sky change colors.

"Go,” Jaemin insists. “Maybe you can take some pictures for me so I know what in missing?"

Donghyuck hesitates for a moment before asking, "Are you sure? I don't mind sitting with you."

"I'm sure. Just don't take too long."

"Okay,” Donghyuck concedes, pressing a kiss to the top of Jaemin’s head as he stands. “I'll be quick."

With a little reluctance Jaemin lets him go, gripping the edge of the bench instead. While he feels the fear expand outward making his chest ache, he's determined to stay calm. Maybe he couldn’t enjoy himself, but he could at least do this. Donghyuck shouldn't miss out because of Jaemin’s fear. He stays as still as a rock, focusing on his breathing.

Inhale through the nose, exhale through the mouth.

Inhale. Exhale.

Inhale. Exhale.

Jaemin is calm and in the zone when Donghyuck's voice interrupts his focus.

"Nana?” he calls. “You don't have to answer. I just wanted to say that I can't wait for you to see the pictures. It's so... It's truly breathtaking."

Breathtaking? Not that Donghyuck was ineloquent or unexpressive, it just wasn't like him to use such a word. He always said exactly what he was thinking or feeling without exaggeration. The view must really be something.

Steeling his nerves, Jaemin pushes the fear from the forefront of his mind, focusing on Donghyuck so that he can share this special moment with him.

.

Inhale. Exhale.

Inhale. Exhale.

Jaemin opens his eyes and the scene that greets him makes his heart do a somersault in his chest while landing somewhere in his stomach. The last rays of light perfectly frame the outline of Donghyuck’s body. The golden hues of dusk catch his skin in just the right way, casting a soft glow. Donghyuck was more radiant than the sun itself.

"Donghyuck," Jaemin calls, voice thick with unspoken emotion.

At the sound of Jaemin's voice Donghyuck’s turns to face him. He's shocked at first, to find his boyfriend staring back at him, but it passes quickly. The smile that Donghyuck is aiming his way just about stops Jaemin's heart completely.  _ Now that,  _ Jaemin thinks,  _ is a sight that would take anyone's breath away. _

_ // _

Jaemin is uncharacteristically quiet for the rest of the night. The landing had gone smoothly enough and even though his legs were shaking and he could barely hold himself upright, Jaemin had managed the traditional champagne toast. They'd gone to dinner and Jaemin had barely touched his food. Donghyuck had let it slide, thinking that he must still be pretty shaken up from the ride, but now he was starting to seriously get worried.

They're laying in bed and, thankfully, Jaemin had allowed Donghyuck to wrap his arms around him just like he always did.

"Are you mad at me?" Donghyuck finally asks, unable to bear the silence for one more second.

"No. Just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"Good stuff," Jaemin replies, a faint smile on his face.

"Care to elaborate?"

"I was thinking that it wasn't so bad."

"The balloon ride?” Donghyuck questions, confuses. “ You hated it. You were scared the entire time."

"I did and I was, but you were there and that made it better."

Caught off guard by that response, Donghyuck kisses his boyfriend on the forehead.

"You know what else?" Jaemin continues.

"What else?"

"The most breathtaking sight at 2000 feet? It was you."

At a complete and total loss for words, Donghyuck leans in for a kiss. He gives it his all, hoping he can convey all the emotions he doesn't know how to express out loud. It’s easy to get lost in the kiss, in the sureness of Jaemin’s lips pressing against his own, and the feeling of contentment wrapped around them like the warm blankets in their bed.

"I love you so much, Nana."

"I love you too," Jaemin replies, threading his fingers through Donghyuck's short brown locks.

"So does that mean you'll let me propose?" Donghyuck never could let anything go. Not after it became a competition. 

"In your dreams."

"Well,”Donghyuck wraps his arms around Jaemin once more. “Guess we better get to it then."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovelyday_86)   
>  [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lovelyday86)


End file.
